Cadenza
by theblacklister
Summary: Kyoko is cast as the lead in the live adaptation of La Corda d'Oro. Her life becomes strangely like a reverse harem with her costars and Ren all vying for her attention, and Kyoko learns acting may not be her only passion.
1. Chapter 1

Notes: I would like to say that I have a lot of respect for La Corda d'Oro which is why I am using the characters. I will try and make my Skip Beat characters as real and close to their original selves as possible. I will be making Kyoko a little more confident with her acting abilities. She will no longer need to rely on Ren for advice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat or La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

On a spring day, Kyoko's wish to play a normal girl finally came to pass. Her character was not evil or suffering from any traumatic childhood accidents. People would not run in fear if this girl passed them in the hall. In fact, her character was very normal, at least as normal as manga heroines can be. She would be playing Hino Kahoko in a live adaptation of Kin'iro no Corda. Granted, the girl was given a magic violin by a fairy and lived in a world populated by people with blue and green hair, but other than that, Kahoko was very normal indeed. She didn't brood or glare. She had friends and was liked by almost everyone. When she found out she received the role, she squealed so loud that neighboring office towers were wondering if their P.A. systems were on the fritz. There would be more challenges for the role besides simply learning her character. She would actually need to take violin lessons so she could play the violin convincingly (even though all the actual performances would be prerecorded by professionals).

"Mogami-san, please be aware of the challenges of this," Sawara-san warned her. "This is also your first lead role. Do not take this opportunity for granted." He grinned as he saw her straighten her shoulders and level him with a direct gaze. She was less like normal high school girls than she would like to think. She had matured rapidly as a part of being in the biz. "You will be working with a large cast, but you must be the anchor. Do not forget. The director will meet with you later this afternoon"

Kyoko left Sawara-san's office slightly dazed. She was finally being a normal high school girl, sort of. Her eye's misted slightly. She would finally get to have the experience of a normal Japanese teenager even if it was only through acting. She was glad she had started to go high school so she could have a commonality with her character since music definitely was not one of them. She wandered out onto the sidewalk from the large building and went to her favorite café to think. She was debating whether to read the manga and watch the anime to fully understand her character. She had little familiarity with the world of anime and manga since she had been working since a young age she had never had the luxury of the free time to read or watch them. She remembered Sho had been quiet fond of several but could not recall any titles.

In a room tens of stories above her head, the president was sitting down with Koyouko's newest director Tanaka Hiroyuki to inform him of the best way to handle his new actress.

"President, I'm honored by your receiving me, but I already picked Mogami-san for the part. What else is there to say?"

"Tanaka-san, with women, there is always more to say and especially with this one."

Tanaka looked nervous and asked "What is so special about this one? I know and have observed her talent. She can create intense characters which are individually memorable. We would like her to translate that intensity and passion into when her character plays her instrument."

The president smiled, "Then it is excellent that you have chosen Mogami-san. She is special for her talent no question, but she is also special in her work ethic and character development. She creates the most wonderful backstory for her characters and always manages to somehow relate her own experience to them."

"So she's a method actress?"

"Yes, a most wonderful one.

Their conversation continued until the president's secretary interrupted and announced Mogami's arrival. As she walked in, she bowed first to the president and then to Tanaka who gave a small sigh of relief. He had gone out on a limb to request her given she had no experience as a lead or as normal high school girl. However, the expression on her face was cheery and good natured. This girl could do a fine Kahoko.

"Mogami-san, we are very glad you will be working with us," he said.

"Please take care of me," she replied.

"I would like to talk with you about your role for a few moments. Have you ever been in love?"

The question caught Mogami's attention. "No, I have not. I have never been in love or had someone be in love with me. At least, in the way you mean. I have friends I love very much but never a romantic love." The president smirked at this.

Tanka went forward, "That is good. You see, the character of Hino Kahoko is a naïve hardworking girl who does not understand her own positive affect on those around her. Though there will be several male cast members, you will not fall in love with any of them in this series. However, they will each in turn develop a crush on your character."

"What!" Kyoko felt slightly nervous. She really didn't have any experience with portraying romance. God, she hoped they weren't going to require her to kiss someone. Her face became slightly heated. She really should have looked over the manga.

"Which is exactly what the character needs. I'm betting that you have someone older you look up to and who helps you as you continue with your work?"

"I have Tsuruga-senpai who is very generous in helping me improve so I do not disgrace our agency"

"Good, treat the male characters in the show as you would Tsuruga-san. Obviously this is an understatement and as you read the script you will the nuances of her relationship with each boy. But, I want you to approach each boy as you would a friend or upperclassman. They will fall in love with your character based on her sweet nature and hardworking attitude. And the really short school uniforms" he put in as an after thought.

_Lord_, thought Lory, _it's like this is a parallel of her actual life. I hope no one actually falls for her. Not for her sake, but I don't think Ren could take it Then again, anything that gets under his skin is certainly amusing for me_.

Koyoko was momentarily taken aback at the mention of the school uniforms. "Umm, how short will they be?" she asked.

Tanaka smiled. "You'll be fine. Tomorrow I will bring you, our five men together as well as our Fuyumi-chan. You'll all meet, and we'll go over initial expectations as well as getting you all set up with your music tutors. By the way, you'll be sharing yours."

"I will?"

"Yes, you and Mori-kun will both be playing violin in the drama. Don't worry," he said in response to her nervous look. "You are learning basic fingerings and the proper method for hold the bow so you can look authentic, but we're having all the music recorded by professionals"

"Good to know," she said to herself. She excused herself from the room and went down towards the lobby. While exiting the building, she met Yashiro and Tsuruga, well, she actually walked right by them since she was in thought for how to play a violin, but Ren interrupted her reverie.

"Good afternoon, Mogami-san" Ren said.

"Afternoon," she said distractedly.

This was not the response he wanted.

"Is there something on your mind?" Yashiro asked for him.

"I have just been informed of a new role. I finally get to be a lead." She couldn't stop a hint of pride from creeping into her voice. She bounced on her heels as she clasped her hands in front of her. She was finally at least approaching Tsuruga, and Kyoko so wanted him to be proud of her.

"Which role is it?" Ren asked politely.

"I'll be Hino Kahoko from a manga series" she replied.

"Congratulations" Yashiro replied for both he and Ren. "I'm sure you will be just as talented with it as with your other ventures."

"Thank you, well, I need to go browse my source material for the meeting with the rest of the cast tomorrow. Please excuse me."

As she left, Yashiro turned to see a distinct look of pride on Ren's face.

"Why such a face, Ren?" he asked

"Who would not be proud of a kohai who was being successful?" he responded.

_So_, Yashiro thought, _he's still denying it to me, though he has probably at least admitted it to himself by now. I wonder how happy he'll be when he finds out who else is in it_. Ren had actually been approached to be the music teacher, but Yashiro had not even brought it to him because it was not a large enough part. _He'll kill me if he finds out he lost a chance to work with her again_. He swallowed.

"Well," he said, "I hope she is comfortable anchoring the cast."

"Do you know the project? How many will there be in it?" Ren asked.

Yashiro smirked, "There will be 7 men, and she's the main love interest." Best to be like a bandaid. Right off.

"What?"

* * *

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or La Corda.

* * *

An extremely attractive young man walked into the studio where Kin'iro no Corda would be filmed. He was quite tall, at least 6' 1" and dressed as though he didn't care to be noticed. Unforturnately (or fortunately) Murakami Arata was always noticed, but this was normal to him. Much like normal mortals don't notice gravity, Arata didn't notice the women who would stop and stare at him has he walked down the street. At 17, he had been having these reactions from women (and some men) since he turned 13 so it really was like gravity. His athletic build from playing sports had served him well. Apples fell from trees and people stared at him while he walked down the street.

He met his best friend Iwakawa Toshio in the lobby. Toshio greeted his friend as they went up to the meeting room for the rest of cast. Toshio glanced sideways at his friend and wondered how different Arata's life would be if they had not been fortunate (or unfortunate if you asked the piano teacher) to very briefly study piano with the same teacher when they were young. Toshio came from famous family who had been in the movie business as actors, writers, and everything else. Toshio's mother, who always grooming her son for his eventual rise to stardom, wanted her son to be as well prepared for whatever he would eventually do. The result was Toshio had taken many classes he had absolutely no proficiency in. Music lesson were one of these which made his casting as a member of the concourse slightly laughable.

Arata had been diligent and had talent which was one of the reasons he had been cast in the role of Tsuchiura Ryoutarou. Arata could actually play his instrument, and he was beyond proficient. He was amazing. He had received multiple scholarships for music to every important school in the country. He had just finished high school when he had been hanging out with Toshio when his friend had been called to audition for on of the roles. The casting agent had taken a look at him in corner and declared him a perfect fit for the strong and silent piano player.

Arata had been hesitant at first, but the knowledge that he would be with his best friend eventually persuaded him into joining the cast. He still was filled with nerves. Toshio had been in commercial and minor parts for several years. He'd actually been a main character as a kid several years before that. Arata had supreme confidence in his piano and hoped this gig would help push him through the years of paying his dues as a music student into the realm of professional musician. However, actor was still a very new role. He had been working with Toshio at his acting class for the past few weeks since he had received the part but still had concerns for his readiness.

As the two friends approached the elevator, they heard a shout.

"Wait!" followed by clicks on the floor and labored breath that could only mean a female in heels.

A young woman joined them in the elevator. Her hair was quite short, shorter than he preferred actually, and it had been lightened. The girl wore a dress (he was guy so couldn't describe it beyond the word blue) and white something or other over it. She turned to smile at him and Toshio who didn't return the gesture. Toshio could exude arrogant and cold to those who didn't know him. He was also extremely proud of his family and didn't really mix well with people he didn't know. Arata didn't mind as he was fairly quiet himself. They frequently could spend hours in each other's company and communicate through grunts.

The girl looked slightly put out that her smile and been rebuffed but turned to flash one on him. He looked down at her and got a small heart attack. Her eyes were bright and slightly mischievous. Her face was slightly feline and had a bit of a restrained wildness to it. He had never seen such a face before. He would bet that it would cause others to notice her as well. He realized that he had been thinking all of this without returning her smile either. She had by this time turned back around.

Arata noticed that she seemed to be going to the same floor as he and Toshio. As they exited, they continued to walk down the hall as if they were going to the same room. As he approached the conference room, she showed no signs of veering off. Then, director Tanaka came out.

"Ah, Mogami-san, Murakami-kun, Iwakawa-kun. I was just about to start. Thank you for being so prompt. Everyone else is already here."

Arata and Toshio both glanced down at the girl beside them. So this was their love interest?

Kyoko walked into the room and blinked. Not from the all the lights, but from the blinding smiles of all the young men. As she squinted, she realized she may have never been the presence of so many attractive men. Granted, Ren could probably beat all of them with a smirk, but there was only one Ren, and there were currently three very attractive men in front of her and the two behind her.

Once her eyes adjusted, she noticed a small girl standing off to the side. She must be playing Fuyuumi-Chan.

The director gestured for her to come and stand next to him. As she reached him she turned and wondered if death by dazzling squad were possible. Well, actually three of them were dazzling. The two that had been behind her were very handsome but didn't give quite the same aura. Must be the scowls on their faces.

Kyoko introduced herself, and the director added her credentials including the commercial, PV, and two other dramas. It was a novel experience that everyone accepted her as lead, and she didn't receive any glances or glares from jealous female cast-mates.

The girl who Kyoko had correctly identified as playing Fuyuumi-chan was Watanabe Mami. She was small and had a slightly nervous edge to her speech.

Kyoko glanced back towards the first young man who started speaking.

"Hello, I am Ito Masahiko, and I will be playing Yunoki Azuma," he said jovially. Kyoko didn't see his open countenance fitting with the princely Azuma. She had read the first several chapters of the story the day before and so had a vague idea of who she thought everyone should be.

She figured the scowling Iwakawa-kun would be Tsukimori. They seemed to have the same expression. Slightly condesecion and look of a vaguely unpleasant smell. His tall companion who had also been busy to be friendly was probably Tsuchuira. He was the only who fit the physique.

Kyoko shook her head. She was never this critical when first meeting someone, but something about both of them got to her.

The smaller boy who looked about a short 14 years was Ochi Shuu. He seemed friendly enough. He had just finished a commercial for sporting goods company.

Kyoko moved her gaze to the very friendly face next to Ochi-kun. This was surely the boy who would play Kazuki. He seemed affable and had that perfect puppy quality. His dark hair was messy from the wind outside and was currently sticking up in the back. His track suit and sneakers pegged him as an athlete.

"I am Mori Kaede, and I will be playing Tsukimori-kun. Please take care of me." He smiled happily.

Kyoko's face showed her surprise that the friendliest member would be playing cool and always slightly irritated Tsukimori. This also meant that . . .

"My name is Iwakawa Toshio. I play Hihara Kazuki." He smirked at Kyoko's obvious surprise. Fortunately he was the only one paying such close attention.

After, Murakami introduced himself, the director proceeded to fill them in on what would take place before filming. "Because the seven of you are playing instruments, each of you will spend 3 weeks to a month practicing your respective instrument. Watanabe-san will have clarinet, Ito-kun will have flute lessons, and Ochi-kun will be on the cello. Iwakawa-kun will be on trumpet while Mogami-san and Mori-kun will be sharing a violin instructor." The director saw everyone's glance except Iwakawa's go to Murakami. "And this one right here," he pointed, "Is already an extremely talented pianist, so he will just continue his normal practicing. Does anyone have questions? No? Alright, please meet your teachers here in the appointed time tomorrow. After you have finished studying, we will meet with the rest of the cast."

They were clearly dismissed. Kyoko was curious about Murakami who was currently looking down at his shoes.

"Murakami-kun? How long have you been playing piano?" she asked.

It seemed to take a very long time for him to hear her. "Umm, did you ask something?"

Kyoko's demons started to wake up from their slumber. They hadn't attacked anyone in a while, and this guy's attitude seemed perfect for puncturing.

"I was wondering how long you had been playing piano?" Kyoko repeated.

He started to reply when Iwakawa-kun clamped a hand on Murakami's shoulder and pulled him away without any resistance.

Kyoko really wanted to fume. No, she needed to practice being like Tsuruga-san. The more upset she became, she could be sparkling too. But, really, these two were going to test her fake niceness limit.

Her devilish thoughts were interrupted by Mori-kun.

"Would you like get lunch at the café downstairs with me and Ito-kun?" Mori asked.

Kyoko shook off her thoughts and decided to concentrate on her nice cast-mates. "Sure, that'll be great. I have to be here for something at 2:30 anyway." She didn't add that she would be coming in to film a segment as Bo.

As he watched Mogami walk off, Murakami was mentally kicking himself for being so distracted. He had been so nervous he hadn't been able to really concentrate on anything all morning. He needed to get himself together if he was going to do this. He did everything from piano, baseball, studying, and now acting to the best of his ability.

He watched her leave down the hall ahead of him. He purposefully walked at a slower pace so he would not catch up to her and the two others. She had seemed so calm and collected. She had been in these things before, and he must seem very new for surely his nerves were visible to everyone.

Iwakawa kept looking at his friend. It wasn't usual for Murakami to be so out it. He hoped he snapped out of it soon.

Yashiro heaved a sigh. Ren had been his usual professional self while filming, but he was beyond distracted once the camera stopped rolling, and Yashiro knew why. Ren was put out about Mogami being in the new drama. He and Ren crossed the lobby towards the exit from the studio where Ren had been meeting with producers about playing a baseball coach trying to get his team to nationals. Ren had used the excuse that he had not had anything good to eat recently which only proved his distraction that he would use such a clear lie.

"Tsuruga-san! Yashiro-san!" Ren's head turned swiftly and stopped. He observed Kyoko approaching them with her usual cheer that he hoped she saved just for him. He took a moment to notice the two young men flanking her.

"Mogami-san, I hope you're having a good day" he said with his frustration which only Kyoko and Yashiro could correctly interpret.

"Tsuruga-san! These are my new cast-mates." She performed then introduction. "Mori-kun and I will be learning violin together for a month! Isn't that wonderful?"

_Yeah_, thought Yashiro and Ren together (for once their minds perfectly in synch) _that's great_.

* * *

Notes: I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I realize there was a whole lot of exposition and very little action. I will work very hard to make future chapters with more action. Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Skip Beat! or La Corda d'Oro.

* * *

Mogami walked in the large glass doors at the front of studio carrying her new violin. It had been a week since she had started practicing with Mori and the elderly Tsuzuki-sensei. Today was going to be the first day they were going to attempt to play their songs from their respective roles. The director said he hated movies and TV shows when the actors and actresses were clearly faking their instruments so they would bungle through the fingers while an actual professional's performance would be dubbed over hers (and everyone else's) performance.

She had learned a great deal about her role through reading her script. After reading the first half of the season she learned that Hino Kahoko was rather thick. How could anyone be so unaware that she couldn't see that half of the boys in the story were in love with her? Kyoko sighed. Some girls just couldn't what is in front of them.

As she arrived at the practice room she waved to Ito Masahiko who was entering the practice room next to them.

"Mogami-san, how goes your practicing?"

"Well enough I suppose, but I never realized how heavy this thing is after carrying it with me and then holding during practice" she said while lifting the violin in its case.

"I'm lucky enough I suppose with the flute. It's not that heavy, but the breathing required is worse than playing sports."

"Really? I've never done either. At least it's a comfort to know we're all in the same boat in having to learn," she replied.

"All of us except Murakami. He's already an excellent piano player, remember? I actually heard him practicing on his own earlier in the week. He seems quite talented."

"Oh, I had forgotten that," Kyoko said. She actually hadn't. She had seen hints of the tall young man in hall all week, but she still hadn't forgiven his rudeness the last time when she had tried to speak with him.

"Mogami-chan!"

Kyoko turned back to the room she had been going in. "Mori-kun, I'm coming." Right before she went in the practice room (which was sound proof for sake of everyone else in the building), Ito called out, "Will you be at the costume fittings this afternoon?"

"Of course." She was really looking forward to having a cute uniform.

As she entered the room and bowed to Tsuzuki-sensei, she went to stand by Mori.

"Please take out your violins and let us go over what we've practiced so far," he asked.

They both retrieved their instruments and stood in the correct form.

"Alright, now demonstrate the correct first position" he commanded. Mori and Kyoko's fingers moved to correct position. As they went through their drills, Kyoko was thankful that Mori had been her practice partner. Even now when the instructor would turn around, Mori would make a face which caused her to giggle. He had begun the practice after the first day when they hadn't moved past the correct posture yet. She was sure this was something that Tsuruga would consider disrespectful and unprofessional, but she still had to giggle as Mori crossed his eyes.

They successfully completed the review and moved on to actually looking like they were playing. The director observed them through the window at the door as the two continued to practice. Kyoko giggled again (it was a good that Tsuzuki-sensei seemed to be hard of hearing).

XXXXX

The director watched as Mori and Mogami were making faces with each other during the practice. He wanted his people to have a relaxed environment with each other because it made for greater ease on set. He walked to the next window and watched Ito practice with the flute. He continued to check on all of his actors who, with the exception of Mogami and Mori, seemed hard at work. He understood that one's job couldn't always be serious. In order for someone to perform to their best abilities, the person also had to enjoy what they were doing.

Hiroyuki reached the last window and saw Murakami playing the piano by himself. The young man looked more relaxed and peaceful than he did when he had been introduced earlier in the week. He had looked like he was awaiting a severely painful medical procedure then. Hopefully would realize that acting was performing and would be able to translate his attitude from piano to his other scenes.

XXXXX

Murakami walked into the door for wardrobe and sat down in the first chair came to. He'd been playing piano all week and was already working on the music he would be playing for the show. He'd been working on his music trying to get it as perfect as possible and had only briefly glanced over his actual script. Besides, piano was what he knew and loved so it was easy to spend time doing it. He had plenty of time to work on his lines. Murakami glanced around and realized he was the only one there. Looking down at this watch he saw he was right on time.

Murakami looked up when he heard, "Hey! Is this fitting correctly?"

Mogami was standing in front on him wearing an indecently short skirt along with the rest of her costume. Murakami couldn't really notice anything else besides the skirt though.

"Have you seen the costume stylist?" she asked him. Lord, she was looking up at him while she was in the school uniform. Surely none of the girls in his old school had actually looked so nice. Crap, she was staring at him again expecting an answer. What had she asked?

"Umm, so that's the costume?" She cocked her head to the side. Ok, so that's not the answer.

"Have you seen the costume stylist?" she repeated.

"There wasn't anyone else here when I came in," Murakami replied. That answer seemed to satisfy her.

"This skirt seems a little long," she commented.

Murakami was a bit taken aback. It seemed rather short to him.

"Really?" he tried to sound as if her skirt length had nothing to do with him.

"Well, it's the length of an actual school skirt. All my other costume ones have been up to here." She pulled the skirt up about another several inches.

Murakami had better sense than to comment. He turned around at a noise behind him. Ochi and Ito had come in.

"Mogami-san, you look so cute," Ito commented, and Ochi nodded in agreement. They exchanged pleasantries about practicing their respective instruments. Ochi complained about having the heaviest instrument to cart around.

"That cello is going to kill me," he said.

XXXXX

The young woman who was in charge of costumes came back in and shuffled the boys off to try on their respective costumes. Kyoko waited with her while the boys were changing. She was pleased how well she was getting along with most of her cast-mates. Granted, they had not actually had any scenes together, but it was a relief that she had come far enough that she did not have people questioning her abilities or resume every time she started a new project.

Mori was lots of fun during their rehearsal with his cutting up. He seemed the exact opposite of the cold Tsukimori. Ito was just extremely comfortable to hang around. He had the most experienced air of any of the boys but did not seem to take himself too seriously. She had taken to having lunch with one or the other frequently since they were in the same building together.

As the boys each stepped out, Mogami noticed that they all seemed comfortable in the uniform. Well, all of them except Murakami. His posture and expression seemed to imply his uniform was made of coarse burlap.

"Ooooh, you all look so handsome," squealed the stylist. Ito and Ochi nodded in response while Murakami's clothing seemed to grow more itchy by the moment judging by his expression. "Now," she continued, you will all need to be here tomorrow for work with makeup and hair. Especially you, Ito-kun, we need to make sure your wig is long enough."

"What! I actually have to wear hair that long?" he fumed. While Ochi and Ito were distracted, Mogami sidled up next to Murakami who started when he noticed her next to him.

"What?" he said rather sharply.

"Umm, does your costume not fit correctly? Because if it doesn't you really should tell the stylist," she said. She wanted to be as nice as possible since this was his first time acting. Maybe he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied looking over her head.

Goodness, would the boy never make eye contact with her? He either ignored her or pretended not to hear her when she spoke.

"Well, you seem like your costume must not be right since you're being a tad, ummm, tense and fidgety."

Murakami looked like he was restraining himself and counting to ten. "No, the costume is fine. I'm just, well, I didn't like wearing the uniform to regular school so I'm not that fond of this one either." He looked even more uncomfortable now.

"So you're nervous about the uniform?" she asked.

"Sort of," he replied.

Mogami wondered how he could do the role when he seemed to fluster easily, but she gave herself a mental shake. She had needed all sorts of help when she had started and that was when she started acting classes and commercials. She wasn't sure how she would have handled being the lead in a drama without her previous experience, and Tsuruga to help her. His advice had always proved invaluable. Maybe he needed someone with more experience to give him a push or to along.

"Murakami-san, if you have any questions, please, ask me," she said very quickly. What if he thought her presumptuous for thinking he needed help? After all, she was not the actor with the most experience even if she was the lead.

He was silent for a moment, "You would not mind?"

Mogami gave an exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Of course not." She gave him one of the smiles she usually gave to Tsuruga when he had helped her with problem. Maybe Murakami didn't dislike her after all?

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone to has reviewed! I love all of them, and they definitely help keep me motivated. Thanks to all those who have offered constructive criticism. I appreciate it and hope to have corrected some of y'all's concerns.

Also, filming will be starting soon in the next chapter or so. I haven't decided on the pacing of the filming. I may start out with a chapter per anime episode and see how y'all like.

* * *

Ren was pacing off on his own during the drama he was filming. As usual, he did very well in all his takes. No, his problem was in his mood once the camera was off. His frustration was reaching new levels which meant that he became more and more dazzling. Women kept messing up either during their scene or by being so careless they would trip and make noise in the background. Ren was busy mulling over disturbing news that Kyoko had again, for the 17th working day running, had lunch with one of her male costars.

She usually had lunch with the tall skinny one. Either that or one she introduced to him. Ren told himself it would be no different than her having lunch with any other castmate, but he couldn't shake a niggling feeling of unease. This unease continued to escalate until he was so frustrated that he was figuratively blinding those in his immediate area with his (fake) dazzling smile. Worst in all this, Kyoko hadn't spoken with him in two weeks. She had seen him from a distance and waved, but she had not bounded up to him as she had done.

Ren found all of very distressing. No else had noticed a difference except Yashiro, but Yashiro always noticed. Thankfully, he had yet to say anything to Ren. Instead, Yashiro would simply continually look in his direction with a smirk of understanding that Ren hated. Still, it was better than being nagged.

Ren completed the rest of the morning's scenes with his usual professional decorum and left. He knew he had to do something to refocus before he actually started to mess up. He was man enough to admit (if only to himself) that he was feeling jealous over Kyoko having male castmates. Still, he thought, surely there were other females in the show? Why couldn't she be spending her free time with them? There couldn't be just attractive men in the cast could there? It was completely unrealistic.

He continued to walk towards the entrance with Yashiro trailing rather helpless trying to keep up with Ren's long strides.

"Ren," Yashiro called out.

Ren stopped abruptly and turned. Yashiro looked at Ren's unguarded expression with sympathy.

"You know, we can find a way to try a fix this," Yashiro stated.

"And how could we do that?" Ren replied. He wouldn't insult himself or Yashiro by pretending he didn't know exactly what his manager was referring to. "I'm not even sure I want to fix this. I just need something to take my mind of everything." Ren started to walk again, and Yashiro walked ahead and opened the door.

"Alright, if you say so. What do propose for distracting yourself? Work doesn't seem to be it," Yashiro said. Goodness, if only Ren would let his manager do what he did best which is advocate for him. Yashiro could do more behind the scenes the magic than most gave him credit for. They reached Ren's car by now and got in. Yashiro gave a sniff and took in the smell of expensive leather.

"Hmm. I need a hobby," Ren stated pulling the sports car out into traffic.

"Hobby? You keep yourself too occupied with work for hobbies remember? We've had this conversation in the past, and you say you only want your work."

"Remember that poll that listed me the most attractive man?"

"Which one? All the magazines list you." Yashiro sighed exasperated. It was a good things Ren was too vain.

"There was one that women stated things they'd like to see me do. What are some of those?" Ren proposed.

"Shouldn't you do a hobby because it's something you enjoy?" Yashiro added. Goodness, Ren really wasn't normal.

"What did the women say?" Ren repeated has he changed lanes and shifted gears again. The car hummed as pedestrians pointed at the car as it sped down the street. It was understandable. Maserati GranTurismos were certainly not a common site.

"Well, number one is they want you to put out a record." Yashiro said this with laugh.

"That's not going to happen. I don't believe in doing anything I'm not good at and singing is not one of them," he replied.

Yashiro thought hard. Ren certainly would not put out a nude calendar as so many women requested. The only thing Ren did was act. That and drive to and from work. Then it came to him.

"I've got it. Ren, why are cars the only things you replace about every year?"

Ren thought. "I don't know. I just like cars. It must come from the time in California. Everybody in California has a car."

"Ren, you need to race cars"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it," Yashiro's voice began to grow excited as he continued to realize how this could become a very good thing for his client. "You could race cars on the amateur circuit. Celebrities in America and Europe do it all the time. You race against them and the winnings go to charity."

Ren paused and thought. "Alright, set something up. Just anything to get my mind cleared." Anything had to be better than seeing (and thinking about) Kyoko with other men even if it was completely innocent.

XXXXX

Murakami Arata was starting to get nervous again, and he hated it. He glanced back and forth down the practice hall where the other cast members had been learning to realistically fake playing. It was another day where he was dressed as inconspiculously as he could. His hair was mussed and his track pants had seen better days. He was becoming increasingly nervous about his acting. His piano was ready, and he knew it even without his piano teacher telling him so. He realized his intense desire to practice the piano had just as much to do with avoiding practicing his acting as anything else. Yes, he had taken lessons with Toshio, but the looming date of filming would be coming up in a few days. He knew he should be able to ask his friend, but he couldn't tell him about the nerves that were starting to do a number on his stomach.

The following day they would be introduced as the characters in a press conference held in the main ballroom of one of the best hotels in the city, and there was no going back after that.

Lord, where was Mogami? He hoped she was by herself or he would need to make up and decent excuse for being outside her practice room. He began to bounce on his heels and checked his watch again and again. It was thirty seconds since the last time he looked. He had gotten there early; it was only 7:45 am. He knew from speaking with some of the other guys that she usually got places really early. Arata was counting her being there with enough time to ask for some advice. She had said that he could ask her questions if he needed to.

He heard a noise down the hall and glanced up quickly to see a cleaning woman pushing a cart. He needed to get this under control. He had performed piano in major concerts for prizes in front of hundreds of people. He snorted. It was amazing how the human mind could find something like that completely normal and natural and the thought of acting in front of cameras was terrifying. He felt a tug on his left sleeve and looking down to find Mogami looking up at him. Her head was tilted to the side with puzzled look on her face.

"Good morning," he said quickly.

"Good morning," she returned, "How are you doing? I have not seen you since the fitting last week."

"Well enough, I've been working trying to get my piano where it needs to be so it can be recorded."

"That must be wonderful for you," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"To be so talented at something. I wish I had something I was really good at," she supplied with a laugh.

"Wouldn't that be acting? You've been in several shows I heard."

She smiled to herself. "I suppose that's true. But I guess I meant an outside hobby apart from acting since this is my job."

Arata said slowly, "I guess I would consider music my career and my hobby."

She looked like she wanted to ask him something else, but she closed her mouth and just smiled.

"Actually," he said slowly looking at clock across the hall instead of at her. It was easier to get the words out this way. "That's kind of why I needed to speak with you."

XXXXX

Kyoko was taken aback. If he needed to speak with her, why couldn't he look her in the face?

"And why is that?" she prodded.

Arata muttered something indistinguishable. He looked up and saw Watanabe who was playing Fuyuumi coming down the hall and pulled her into the practice room behind her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kyoko demanded.

"Look, I just need to talk with you with no one around," Arata told her.

"Then go ahead," she said. Ooooh, she hated it when people acted high handed with her. Why had she tried to be nice to him last week? He still seemed to ignore her and got under her skin with his relaxed demeanor with everyone else. Why would he behave differently with her?

"O.K." he drew in a great breath, "Remember last week when you said I could come to you if I needed something? You know, since I've never been in a drama before?"

"Yes," she said feeling her annoyance deflate. It was hard to be angry with someone who was looking like a little boy about to confess he had broken a vase.

"Wouldyoupleasehelpme?I'minbigtrouble," he said as quickly as he could.

"You'll have to repeat that," Kyoko said with a confused look.

"Would you please help me? I'm in big trouble," he repeated each word slowly and deliberately and with a slight grimace as though the admission brought him pain.

Kyoko knew that her mouth was open but couldn't figure out what her response needed to be. Well, closing her mouth should be first. After that, she said carefully, "What is it that you need help with?"

"I need help with my lines and acting. You said I could come to you with questions. I realize this is much more than that, but I really need your help, senpai," he said and bowed.

Kyoko looked down at his mussed head with surprise. She always thought of herself as the one who would need help. She definitely didn't feel old enough at 17 to be anyone's senior at anything. She drew in a deep breath. She knew Arata didn't like her, but she also knew was Tsuruga would have wanted her to do. The show and the actors' performance were most important. She wasn't sure how to help him yet, but Kyoko knew she was resourceful and had to try.

"Alright, please be at my place tonight at 7 pm. We'll work on some stuff about the character. But I have to ask, are you sure you want help from me and not one of the guys? Iwakawa-kun is your best friend, right? Why are you coming to me with this?"

"I just felt that you would be more understanding I guess. I mean, you're the only one to notice that I was off. Besides, I can't tell Toshio. Guys don't talk about this kind of crap, er, stuff with each other anyway."

Kyoko rolled her eyes as she provided him with her address and phone number. Now, what was she going to do with him?

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
